Tear Streaked Cheeks
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: “Where are you going? Your so cute when your mad.” He mocked. Ginny felt a new batch of tears sweep over her and she tried to pull away. But Draco held tighter. Please R


-1**I love this couple. But never did anything. So I am writing a bigger one but this is just a bit of Drabble about such a cute couple. Hope you Enjoy. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat NOT, own Harry Potter. **

**~*~*~*~*~**

Tears streaked Ginny's face. She sat in the back of the library looking at a book but all she saw was the tear drops splashing onto her page. Her body shook with sadness as the sobs became harder then her body shook with anger and she threw the book out of the bookshelf she was hiding behind.

She hugged her legs and placed her head on her knees sobbing louder. She had just over heard Harry talking about kissing Cho Chang to Hermione. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table so everyone could hear. Ginny was heart broken. He knew she liked him why didn't he wait till he was in the confinement of the common room and Ginny was tucked away in bed before he spilled his night out for everyone to hear.

"If Madame Prince saw you do that you would have so many detentions that you would never see day again." A soft voice said. Ginny was startled at looked up to where the voice came from. She was shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance of the bookshelves. She sighed and shoved her head back against her knees.

"Go away Malfoy!" She sobbed. She heard his footsteps and then nothing. She peeked an eye out over her elbow and there he was. Draco was crouched down in front of her, her book in his hands. He was smiling.

"Why would I do that when I can see a Weasel cry?" He said. Suddenly Ginny was furious she stood up and towered over Draco who looked up at her and smiled. Then he stood up and towered over Ginny.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" She said loudly and pushed past him. She was furious that he was happy when she was so miserable. Suddenly she was flung back. Draco had her upper arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Where are you going? Your so cute when your mad." He mocked. Ginny felt a new batch of tears sweep over her and she tried to pull away. But Draco held tighter.

"Let Go!" She said loudly.

"No Weasel you should stay and cry it out." He laughed and Ginny felt a sudden urge to kill him. She starting pulling away but Draco held her arm tighter. Ginny then turned around and starting hitting Draco a fresh batch of tears spilling over the surface of her already puffy eyes. Draco was shocked he let go of her but she kept hitting him. Whacking any part of his torso she could. Draco grabbed her wrist and Ginny still fought so Draco grabbed her other wrist holding them tightly and pushing Ginny slightly away from him. His eyes were wide and were watching her closely.

Then she fell the ground he was still holding her wrists Draco wasn't expecting this and became even more worried. He let go of her wrists and kneeled down in front of her. Ginny was crying and Draco felt helpless.

"Ginny are you ok?" He asked frantically. Ginny stopped sobbing and looked up. She was shocked and wasn't sure she heard right.

"Did you just ask if I was ok?" She asked looking up at him. Draco smiled and they both burst into laughter. After a while Draco stood up and took Ginny's hand.

"I heard him and saw you run out of the hall. Maybe you shouldn't go back to the common room tonight." He said and Ginny was looking down at the ground and shrugged.

"Where do you expect me to go?" She said softly and Draco cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face his. Ginny blushed and gulped staring up into his big silver eyes. Draco moved his face closer to hers and push his lips so they were just touching hers and whispered.

"I was thinking My Dormitory." Ginny blushed madly and moved the last inch to kiss him hard she ran her hands up through his hair and Draco pulled her against his body. And Ginny moaned softly against his lips. Then he pulled her away and smiled a satisfied smile at her.

"I will take that as a yes Miss Weasley." He said slyly and Ginny nodded slowly. He grabbed her hand and they walked quickly out of the library ignoring the stares from everyone else. The entrance hall was deserted and so was the long walk to the dungeons. They reached the common room and Draco said the password. The hallway to the bright green common room was dark and long but the glow of the common room met Ginny's eyes quickly and got brighter the closer the got.

Draco poked his head around and looked at everyone. He was satisfied and lead Ginny to his dormitory. Only a few first years were in the dormitory and looked up at them their eyes wide. Draco laughed and they got to his room.

Ginny laughed at how messy it was and Draco scowled at her.

"Watch it Weasel!" he threatened. Ginny shrugged and moved closer to him. Draco was annoyed at her lack of fear but pulled her close to him pressing his lips to hers.

"Which one is your bed?" She asked looking around. There were four of the Hogwarts beds in the room. They had green and silver curtains around them and had all been made to be bigger then the normal ones. Ginny looked at the contents around each bed. She was still securely in Draco's arms and Draco lead her to the one near the window. Ginny sat down and Draco started closing the curtains.

He got back to Ginny and put his hands on either side of her and moved his face close to hers kissing her softly. He slowly started to push her down on the bed s he was over her. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco and Draco ran his hand up her top. Then he stopped suddenly and moved back so that his face was above hers but he could look into her eyes.

"What?" Ginny whispered and Draco moved away and Ginny moved up the bed sitting against the bed frame.

"I cant do this. You were just crying. Maybe another night Gin." He said reluctantly. Ginny smiled and tackled him down the bed kissing him passionately. Draco held her waist and was almost falling off the end of the bed. Draco pushed up so they were at the other end of the bed kissing. He was lying in Ginny and then rolled off her lying next to her.

Ginny bit her lip and smiled.

"Now. What will you wear to bed?" He asked. Ginny bit her lip and shrugged.

"I can just sleep in my robes." She shrugged and Draco laughed. He jumped off the bed and came back in boxer shorts holding out an item of clothing.

"Where that." He said and left the confinement of the bed so Ginny could get dressed. Ginny smiled at how sweet the Evil Draco could be. She then giggled at the how idiotic that sentence sounded.

"Hurry up. Its freezing." Draco snapped. Ginny got undressed and put on one of Draco's large t-shirts then folded up her clothes and walked out of the curtains.

"Where do I put these?" She asked sweetly. Draco looked at her and smiled. Then looked like he snapped out of a daze and looked at Ginny.

"Um. In my draw." He pointed to the draws and Ginny put her robes into his dresser. Draco walked up behind Ginny and grabbed her waist. He kissed her neck and dragged her towards his bed. They fell on it and Draco sat up to close the curtains as Ginny got under the covers.

Draco lay next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Ginny rested against his chest and fell asleep almost immediately.

The morning came too quickly for Ginny. Draco shook her awake slowly and she tossed away from him. Draco laughed and then Ginny shot up and looked around.

"Morning." Draco laughed and Ginny bit her lip.

"Oh Morning." She yawned and stretched.

"We have to go to breakfast and classes." Draco groaned and Ginny groaned too.

"Urgh. Cant we stay here all day?" She cuddle back under the blanket and Draco lay next to her.

"Sorry love it wont work like that. But that's not saying you cant stay here tonight." Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Sounds great to me." She said and got out of bed to get her robes. "Are we the only ones in here?" She asked casually looking around.

"Yea they all left early I said I wasn't ready to get up." He shrugged getting out of bed.

"Ok Good." Ginny said and started getting undressed and into her robe. Draco was caught off guard. He turned around and Ginny laughed at him.

"I am not getting naked you silly arse." She said and fixed her hair. "Ok you can turn around. I am dressed." She laughed and Draco turned back and blushed.

"Yea well don't do it again." He said annoyed and got dressed. They walked to breakfast holding hands until they got to the great hall. Ginny went into the hall first and sat down just as Draco walked in. She smiled to herself and then listened to the conversation.

"It is so sweet. Cho and Harry," One of the girls giggled. They hadn't noticed Ginny arrive.

"I know it is so cute. But did you know Ginny wasn't in her room last night." another one said.

Draco looked over at Ginny and noticed she was looking down and the giggling lot of girls next to her. He watched for a few moments and Ginny looked sadder every second that past. Blaise was talking to him but he wasn't listening. Suddenly he stood up and left Blaise sitting confused next to Crabbe and Goyle.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table just in time to hear what the girls were talking about.

"She probably was crying her eyes out." One giggled and Ginny looked down steadying her breathing so she didn't cry.

"Well she had a window lots of times. She was to shy to take it." another girl spoke.

"Well that's Ginny. I guess she will want sympathy. But its not our fault." they all burst into laughter. Then Draco slammed his hands down in between two of the girls and smiled.

"How about you girls keep ya traps shut." He said through his teeth. The girls looked shocked then Draco looked up at Ginny.

"Want to eat breakfast with me gorgeous?" He asked. The girls looked horrified to see Ginny there and Ginny nodded and walked with Draco to his table and didn't care who saw.

"Thank you." She said softly and Draco shrugged.

"It's what you do when your in love." He said. Ginny blushed and stopped in her tracks. Draco turned to her worry filled his eyes and Ginny stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Draco held her tight and then they walked to the Slytherin table as the hall erupted in to a frenzy of talking.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
